The Secret of Sugilite Part 1
The Secret of Sugilite Part 1 is the first in a 3-part Ben 10: Biomniverse special celebrating Alien Fest May 2014 (Chromastone). Created on May 29, 2014. Previous Episode: Origin of the Mutated Species Next Episode: The Secret of Sugilite Part 2 Plot Inside Pakmar's Slaugherhouse, Pakmar's newest shop, Thunderpig is trashing the place. (Pakmar): Stop! Stop it! Get out of here, or I'll call the Plumbers! (Thunderpig): Why would you murder my brothers? Are you the one who ate my father? Well?! (Pakmar): Wha-? What are you talking about? This is meat. Earth meat, not from your alien race. (Thunderpig): Lies! I will destroy this shop, and save all my brothers! (He grabs all the meat that he can.) (Ben): (walks into the shop.) You know, you're a really stubborn dude. Er...Pig. (Thunderpig): You! (Pakmar): You! (Ben): Yes, me! I know, I know. I've got kind of a reputation around these parts. (Thunderpig): I know! We've fought before! (Ben): We did? (Pakmar): Nonononono! Leave this instant! You always destroy my place of buisness as soon as it's rebuilt! (Ben): Hey, I'm trying to save it this time! Give me a break. (Gwen): (also enters) It's true. He's a legitimate superhero, no matter what the Plumbers have told you. (Pakmar): The Plumbers hate you too? Great! I'll call them now! (He rushes to the phone.) (Ben): Nice going, Gwen. I thought we were a team. (Gwen): We are! Listen, turn into someone so we can throw this guy in jail and leave before Plumbers arrive. (Ben): (transforms into Diamondhead) Alright then! I'll make this quick! (Thunderpig): Prepare to die! (He puts the meat in one hand and pulls out an energy spiked ball) (Ben): Oh, yeah. Now I remember you. (Thunderpig): My father was killed by a five-fingered man! (Ben): (looks at his hands) Uh, I do have five fingers, but... (Thunderpig): THAT SETTLES IT! Thunder, thunder, THUNDERPIG! (He charges at Diamondhead.) (Ben): (sighs) The catchphrase again too? Man, these guys have got to get some originality. (He turns his hand into a diamond sword and runs at Thunderpig.) Fight sequence: Diamondhead swings his sword at Thunderpig, who grabs it and punches Diamondhead. Diamondhead doesn't even flinch, and he punches Thunderpig back. Thunderpig runs at him again, slides and trips Diamondhead. He then picks up Diamondhead and throws him. As he runs at him once again, Diamondhead turns the floor into a ramp, with Thunderpig running up it into the air. Thunderpig jumps off and is about the land on Diamondhead when a giant crystal hand grabs him and knocks him aside. Diamondhead then shoots crystal projectiles at Thunderpig, who grabs them and flings them back. Diamondhead makes a shield to block these. Thunderpig shoots an energy cannon, and Diamondhead refracts it onto Pakmar's store. It catches on fire and the phone melts before Pakmar can call the Plumbers. He cries. Diamondhead runs through the fire and ignores the heat while trying to find Thunderpig. Thunderpig jumps on him and swings the ball at Diamondhead's head. He uses his arm to block it, which breaks off. Diamondhead regrows the arm and swats Thunderpig's club away. Thunderpig uses his energy cannon again, but this time Diamondhead absorbs it and uses it on Thunderpig to get him off. He then rains more crystals on Thunderpig. Thunderpig blocks these crystals, blinded by rage, and seems to run at Diamondhead once more. Diamondhead moves aside, and Thunderpig scoops up the meat and keeps on running through the wall, bringing the store down. Gwen uses a shield to protect herself and Pakmar, while Diamondhead runs after him. Thunderpig arrives at Spaceman's Wharf and stops. (Thunderpig): You are free at last, my brothers! (He releases the meat into the water, and it starts to snk as Thunderpig watches on, satisfied.) (Ben): (arrives) All that for throwing the meat into the water? (Thunderpig): No! You can't swim after them! I won't let you! (Ben): No, that's not what I was going to- (Thunderpig pulls a little ray out of his belt.) (Thunderpig): Send my regards to the prisoners of Incarcecon! (He fires the ray at Diamondhead, to no effect.) (Ben): Yeah, transporter rays don't really work on me. Now, you're under- (Thunderpig picks up a large box and throws it on Diamondhead, who simply uses spikes to break out.) Okay, you've officialy gotten on my nerves! (He picks up Thunderpig, holds him against the wall, and uses crystals to entrap him.) There, when Gwen arrives, I'll get you out and we will BOTH escort you to the prison. (Gwen): (shows up with Pakmar) Alright, I'm here. Pakmar's really angry, though. (Pakmar): The Plumbers will get here and arrest YOU, Ben Tennyson! (Ben): Thunderpig's the one who brought down your store! (Pakmar): You set it on fire and caused it to collapse, though! (Gwen): ...He's got a point. (Ben): A villain was attacking! I didn't mean to! (He puts his arms up in the air and accidently shoots a crystal into the reamins of Pakmar's store, causing it to explode.) (Pakmar): Now look what've you done! (Ben): Okay, sorry! I didn't even want Diamondhead. I just used him. Whatever, I should time out any second now. (stares at his Omnitrix symbol, who gives no response) I said, time me out! (He grabs his symbol.) Come on! (He slams down on the symbol accidently.) (Ben): (transforming again): Chromastone! (looks at his hands) ...wait a second... WHAT?! (Gwen): I thought it was the other way around. (Ben): Me too! And what about Ultimate Diamondhead, shouldn't I be him now instead of Chromastone? (Gwen): You were just Chromastone recently too. (Ben): Yeah, I know. It's weird. (Pakmar): What does this have to do with my shop? (Ben): LIsten here, punk! (He grabs Pakmar) You better back off, or I'll- (Pakmar): Whoa, okay! Sheesh! I'll say the pig did it. Just let me go, you're choking me! (Gwen): Ben. why are you being so violent? (Ben): I... I... I don't know! (He lets go of Pakmar, who gasps for air) (Gwen): This is getting weird... (Voice): Yeah! No duh! Everyone turns and sees a hole in Undertown which a ship on the surface world made, and a masked individual jump from that hole. He is wearing familiar clothing. He grabs a hoverboard and floats down towards them, where he finally takes of his mask. (Ben): Tetrax! Man, it's been a while. Last time I saw you, you were all serious about... oh. (Tetrax): Yeah, I know. Two years ago, last time we saw each other, I fought Diamondhead to get Sugilite. This is also a serious matter, but I'm not here to fight. (Gwen): So why are you here? (Thunderpig): And when can I get out of here? (Ben): Gwen, can you escort Thunderpig to the prison safely and get Pakmar out of here. (Gwen): I think I can handle it. (She uses her Lucky Girl persona's mana to rip off the crystals and squeeze Thunderpig in mana, dragging him behind her to the jail with Pakamr following.) (Ben): Alright, now what is it Tetrax? (Tetrax): I'm not really sure, but tell me something. Has the Omnitrix given you Diamondhead when you wanted Chromastone or just about anyone else? (Ben): Actually, yeah! (Tetrax): And when you've tried to go Chromastone, you went Ultimate, and when you tried to time out, you went Chromastone? (Ben): Yeah... (Tetrax): And have you also been Chromastone before recently, but with the side effect of having a violent side? (Ben): (shouting really loudly) Enough questions! (covers his mouth and whispers) Sorry, don't know what just came over me. (Tetrax): This is worse than I thought. This is about 100% accurate to how Sugilite described. (Ben): (speaking normally now) Yeah, him! Where is he? (Tetrax): He's in my ship. He's kind of sick. (Ben): I was sick when we fought two years ago. Does that have anything to do with... (Tetrax): No. It's different. He's dying, Ben. (Ben): WHAT?!?! (Tetrax): Come up to my ship, I'll explain everything. (Ben): What about Gwen though? We're a team now, the Tennyson Team! (Tetrax): ... I really could not care less. We have to go now. Their lives are at stake, Ben. (Ben): Whose? The Petrosapiens again? I brought them back to life already. (Tetrax): No, we're fine. This time, it's the Crystalsapiens that need your help. Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix style theme song for the entire 3 part-special goes on for about a minute. The scene changes to inside Tetrax's ship. (Ben): (still as Chromastone) Listen, I know I'm not ten anymore but... could you get me a hoverboard? They're kinda cool! (Tetrax): Later. Here, I'll pilot the ship while you go talk to Sugilite so he can explain what's happening. (Ben): You? Pilot? (Tetrax gives him a mean glance) I mean, I know you can, but by yourself? What happened to Gluto? (Tetrax): ... it's best not to talk about it. Find Sugilite. He's in the training facility. You remember where that is, right? (Ben): Duh! I'll never forget this ship. (He eventually finds the room after a few minutes of searching.) Okay, I may need to refresh my memory a bit, but- (He gets punched across the room and slams into the holographic hoverboard simulator, breaking it.) Hey! That's probably very expensive in space dollars, Tetrax is going to have to- (Raspy voice): I knew it! I am seeing things, and hearing them! But when I punched the air, it felt so... real. (Ben): You aren't seeing things, old guy! At least, I think you're old. What with the raspy voice and all. (Raspy voice): I'm sorry, okay! Stop haunting me! (A red beam is shot at Chromastone, trapping him where he stands and freezing him.) (Ben): Wait, are you- (he's frozen where he stands) (Raspy voice): You're quiet now, good. (He steps out of the shadows and reveals himself as Sugilite.) I'm sorry that I did what I did. But I made up for it! I became the Petrosapiens' prtotectors. Why should I be punished! I just need to speak to- (He notices the Omnitirx symbol on Chromastone.) -Ben Tennyson! It's you! Oh, I'm sorry. He shoots a rainbow beam at the red crystal, freeing Chromastone. (Ben): Whoa, that was weird. I thought you were Sugilite. Aren't you dying? (Sugilite): Yes, and I'm seeing things from my past. You didn't hear too much, did you? (Ben): You made up for something by being the Petrosapiens' protector? (Sugilite): (sighs) I may as well tell you the whole thing, but I need you not to be a Crystalsapien, it freaks me out a little. Be a Petrosapien. (He reaches for the Omnitrix Symbol on Chromastone's chest as an alarm goes off.) (Tetrax): (bursts in the room) Glad you guys found each other, but there's an intruder! (Ben): Last time it was Gwen, maybe she- (Tetrax): No. I learned from last time. I have security cameras. I know what this guy looks like, but I don't know who he is. He just teleported in here on a floating chair. (Ben): Collectimus! Did he have green skin and glasses? Oh, was he holding cards? (Tetrax): Yeah. Good, you know him. Is he a friend? (Ben): He takes things. It depends what he wants. (Collectimus): (teleports in with a cloud that goes "poof") How right you are, Ben! (Tetrax): (He aims a large rifle at Collectimus' head.) What do you want? (Collectimus): Unfortunaetly, it's not what I want anymore. It's what the council wants. (He fixes his glasses.) Correction. It's what the council needs. (Ben): The council? Who are they and what do they need? (Sugilite): They want me, don't they? (Tetrax): No! You aren't taking him! (Collectimus): Calm down! They don't need this old relic. We need a fresh Crystalsapien, soon to be the only one in existence! We need Chromastone! (Ben): Oh, come on! I thought you were only interested in the fake shows! (Collectimus): I am, but the council opened my eyes and now I agree with them. I need the real show. (Tetrax): What is going on? (Collectimus): Quiet! (He puts a card in his chair to make a sonic vibration which makes Tetrax cover his ears and back up.) And just so you don't get in my way either, Sugilite! (He activates another card to shoot an energy beam at Sugilite, who collapses.) (Ben): Wait a second, who's driving the ship? (The ship turns so everything moves to one side, and the sonic device over Tetrax is canceled.) (Tetrax): My turn! (He picks up his own sonic device which hits Collectimus' glasses causing them to shatter.) (Sugilite): Tetrax, please! Hurry up and get us to Petropria. And get rid of this pretender. We don't have much time! (Collectimus): Oh, thank you! (His chair rushes over to Tetrax, who swats it away.) Sorry, you misunderstand. You have freed me! (Tetrax): What? (Collectimus): The glasses! They have been watching and controlling me through the glasses. I'm not the villain here! If I had my own will, I'd be at Galacti-Con. (Ben): Controlling you? What, this council. (Collectimus): Yes! When Sugilite dies- (Sugilite): Still here, you know. (Collectimus): Yeah, whatever. When Sugilite does die, Chromastone will be the last Crystalsapien. Speaking of which, why haven't you turned back yet? It's been long enough by now, right? That's how the Omnitrix works. (Ben): It's the Biomnitrix now, maybe that has something to do with it? (Collectimus): You gave up the Omnitrix?! Do you know how rare that is? You could've given it to me! (Ben): (mutters) Yeah, sure. (speaks up) I traded it for this Biomnitrix! (Collectimus): I've never even heard of it. Ultra-rare. Is a side effect that you never time out? (Tetrax): No, it isn't! I know how it works! (Ben/Collectimus together): You do?! (Sugilite): That may be so, but it is not a side effect. It is something far worse. If you will just let me explain it to him in private and allow him to do what needs to be done, there will be no need for the only Crystalsapien. (Loud voices): WHAT?!?! (The ship shakes) (Collectimus): Uh-oh. The council knows we're here. We've gotta go. (Ben): You'd help us now? (Collectmus): I need to collect you, but now isn't the time. The council is your enemy. I'm a friend right now! (Tetrax): Alright! Where can we- (Sugilite): No! Keep heading for Petropia! (Tetrax): Hate to break it to you, but I set it on autopilot a while ago. No alarms have gone off, so I'm assuming it knows what it's doing. However, because of that turn a while ago, I think we may be off course for some reason. (Ben): I think I know why! (Collectimus): (gulps) The Council! The ship is revealed to be heading away from Petropia, which is right behind them, and into a portal. (Sugilite): No! (looks up at the ceiling) I'm sorry, but I'm trying to make amends now. This can all go away! At least let me do that! (Tetrax): I need to turn this ship around! (runs out of the room to fix the ship's pattern) (Ben): Okay, I'm just going to say it... WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! (Collectimus): Wow, if this were a cliffhanger, it'd be a pretty good one. And right now they'd probably say: TO BE CONTINUED... Characters Good Guys: The Tennyson Team *Ben *Gwen Pakmar Plumbers (mentioned) Tetrax Shard Sugilite Collectimus Aliens: Diamondhead Chromastone Ultimate Diamondhead (mentioned) Villains: Thunderpig The Council Category:Chromastone Fest Category:Specials